Un joyeux-non anniversaire
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Juvia était émerveillée, Cana lui avait dit qu'il préparaient quelque chose à la guilde aujourd'hui. Et aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire ! Elle n'attendait que ça, le fêter. Sauf que personne n'y avait pensé... Concours.


Blabla : Voilà un petit OS concours pour Les Histoires d'Alice, sur le thème anniversaire avec pour couple, choisit par mes soins, Gruvia. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais partir (enfin si mais je ne sais pas si ça va compter pour le concours… ça reste dans le thème mais presque HS), ni même ou je vais finir alors voilà, je vous laisse lire.

Pairing : Gruvia.

Rating : M ?

Disclaimer : FT ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais pas d'argent dessus et tout ça.

Un joyeux non-anniversaire.

Juvia se baladait guillerette dans les rues de Magnolia, les seules qu'elle connaissait à vrai dire. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle ni à la guilde pour toute la journée. Hier soir Cana lui avait dit qu'elle avait préparé un sacré coup, et la mage d'eau était sure que c'était pour son anniversaire, il n'y avait pas de doute, Mirajane faisait ça à tout le monde dans la guilde. Puis elle était là aujourd'hui, elle était toujours là, alors il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Juvia avait un sourire immense sur son visage, le cœur léger elle se baladait sur le chemin menant à la gare, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était sortie du village lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit des trains sur les rails.

-Alors Juvia-chan ? Que fais-tu donc ici ? Demanda une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Léon ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant brusquement. Que fait Léon ici ?

-J'ai pris une journée de repos pour venir te voir ma Juvia-chan, c'est un grand jour, tu prends un an. Je t'invite !

Il lui fit une bisa rapide sur la joue, en manquant de tomber dans les pommes, et attrapa délicatement son bras pour l'entraîner de nouveau dans Magnolia. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendu, mais Grey faisait surement les préparatifs avec les autres ! Et rien que de savoir qu'il pensait un peu à elle en préparant tout ça, ça la rendait folle de joie, elle voulait sauter partout. Ce n'était pas possible d'être si heureuse dans une journée, si ?

-Alors ? Demanda une énième fois Léon, la tirant de sa rêverie.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux faire quoi ma Juvia-chan ? Veux-tu manger un morceau avant de te promener ?

-Oh, oui. Bien sur ! Juvia adorerais aussi se refaire une garde robe, après sept ans elle n'a plus grand-chose à se mettre qui soit d'actualité.

-J'adorerais te voir essayer des vêtements, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers Léon. Il savait que peu importe ce qu'il ferait ça serait toujours Grey, son Grey-sama. Il savait que ce qu'elle achèterait serait en vue de draguer Grey. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait, c'était lui et pas Grey qui passait du temps avec elle.

La journée était alors passée très rapidement, Léon lui avait même fait cadeau d'une jolie robe qu'il avait lui-même choisit et qui lui allait à merveilles. Mais il avait du repartir, même si c'était tard, Juvia avait eut ce pincement au cœur. Léon ne serait probablement pas son âme-sœur mais elle aurait été très fière de le compter parmi ses amis les plus fidèles.

Ce fut fatiguée qu'elle rentra chez elle, mais la journée n'était pas finit n'est-ce pas ? Alors elle prit une douche rapidement et sécha ses cheveux aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et resta un moment devant sa garde robe. Ce soir était spécial, elle devait être jolie, non ?

Ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle se décida enfin, elle ouvrit son paquet et sortit cette jolie robe blanche que Léon lui avait offert, après tout, elle lui devait bien il avait été le premier à lui souhaiter, son anniversaire. Elle portait une robe d'un mélange entre empire et chasuble, en dentelle et mousseline, le haut remontait jusqu'à son cou alors que son dos était très décolleté, à partir de ses hanches et jusqu'au dessus des genoux la jupe était a godet et donnait un effet incroyable lorsqu'elle tournait sur elle-même. Léon avait de très bons gouts.

Du paquet elle sortit encore deux autres boites qu'il avait du glisser sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il y avait une jolie paire d'escarpins blancs ainsi qu'un chapeau et un bracelet en dentelle. C'était vraiment très élégant.

Assez fière de l'image d'elle qu'elle rejetait elle sortit enfin de son appartement et ferma à clé, en vérifiant bien deux fois, puis elle se rendit à la guilde. A l'intérieur il y avait de grandes banderoles, tout le monde était là, presque. Il y avait un grand banquet et beaucoup de décorations, c'était une fête grandiose.

-Ah, la voilà ! Déclara alors Jet en se levant de sa chaise.

Cana donna un coup de coude dans les côtes à Juvia et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tu sors le grand jeu ce soir, tu as rendez-vous ?

-Non, non. Juvia viens fêter…

Elle n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que tous les membres de la guilde se mirent à hurler en chœur : Bon anniversaire. Juvia releva la tête en souriant, et déchanta en voyant Levy entrer dans la guilde.

Ok, leurs anniversaires étaient en même temps, mais c'était peut-être parce que Levy avait eut un peu de retard.

Mais l'heure avançait, les cadeaux avaient étés distribués et elle, elle était restée dans son coin, seule. Même Grey-sama ne s'était pas aperçut de son arrivée, ni de sa présence. Elle l'avait bien vu elle, il était beau, vraiment craquant et il ne s'était pas encore battu avec Natsu, ce qui était rare, il en faisait des efforts pour Levy !

Un grand fracas attira soudain tout le monde, dehors l'orage tonna.

Immédiatement ses deux yeux océans rencontrèrent deux perles grises. Il savait que c'était elle. Mais peu importait maintenant, de toute façon maintenant il devait bien être une, deux heures du matin, son anniversaire tout le monde l'avait oublié mais ça lui était bien égal, elle n'en ferait pas tout un plat comme Lucy.

L'orage doubla d'intensité. Elle se leva d'un bond et décida de quitter la guilde, elle précisa à Cana qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée. Puis elle avait poussé les portes. Quelques regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, mais elle était partie. Elle ne voulait pas rester là plus longtemps.

Ses yeux lui piquaient, même Grey, son Grey-sama avait oublié. Avait-il seulement su ? Elle renifla bruyamment en courant à travers les rues de Magnolia. Elle avait oublié ses escarpins qui lui avaient mortifiés les pieds, et son chapeau lâchement abandonné sur une table de la guilde. En plus de ça elle était lamentable. Puis elle mourait de froid, il fallait qu'elle rentre, et maintenant.

Sur son bracelet, elle entendait tinter les clés qu'elle avait attachées là, pour être sur qu'au moins ça elle ne l'oublierait pas.

-Hé ! Attends ! Lui cria une voix transformée par la pluie. Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Pourquoi il tonne ?

Sa cadence ralentit malgré son ordre de continuer de courir. Puis même si c'était un ennemi c'était une femme forte elle saurait se battre. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se retourner, plus la force de marcher ni même celle d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Pathétique.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite de la guilde ? Et pourquoi tout à coup il pleut ?

-Grey-sama ?! S'étrangla Juvia en reculant.

-Tu m'invites ? Je ne sais pas ou est-ce que nous sommes avec toute cette flotte. Puis, je suis trempé et j'n'aime pas ça.

-Oui, répondit-elle tout bas. La pluie est tellement déprimante. Suis Juvia.

Elle marcha dans le silence, elle ne voulait pas parler, en réalité elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait bien trop froid et Grey venait chez elle, elle l'avait « invité ». Même si au fond elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle faisait pleurer le ciel et que Grey n'aimait pas ça.

Une fois chez elle, elle partit directement dans sa salle de bain et ramena un petit tas de serviettes, elle entortilla ses cheveux avec l'une d'entre elle et entreprit de sécher ses pieds. Sa magie faisait le reste, mais ça la gênait de ne pas en faire profiter Grey, mais le toucher…

Elle rougit rien que d'y penser.

-Pourquoi es-tu partit ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en nouant une serviette sur ses hanches.

Depuis quand ? A quel moment avait-il enlevé tous ses vêtements ? Elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Pourtant elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, mais ça lui était totalement passé. Oui, aujourd'hui elle avait était déçue par l'ensemble de la guilde. C'était même un étranger à Fairy Tail qui avait le seul à lui souhaiter.

-Parce que… Personne n'a pensé à Juvia aujourd'hui. Levy était le centre de l'attention.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, encore une histoire de jalousie ? Non… Juvia faisait toujours ce genre de remarque sur Lucy, pour changer de cible il avait du se passer quelque chose, il se recentra sur la discussion.

-C'était son anniversaire c'était normal, non ? Osa-t-il en s'asseyant sur un canapé gris.

-NON ! Explosa la mage d'eau en faisant tripler d'ardeur l'orage. Vous auriez du penser à Juvia aussi… Parce qu'aujourd'hui, enfin hier, c'était aussi…

-L'anniversaire de Juvia, hein ? Demanda-t-il en terminant sa phrase.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Juvia a passé une journée agréable avec Léon qui lui seul y a pensé.

Elle entendit Grey grogner un instant. Elle sourit et joint ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Et ils ont dîné ensembles.

Elle vit ses mains se crisper sur le plaid qui recouvrait le canapé.

-Puis il lui a fait ce cadeau tellement adorable ! Ajouta-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Grey soupira brutalement et se releva d'un bond. Il se mit devant Juvia, il avait ce regard qu'elle connaissait et aimait tant. Ce regard qui disait qu'il en voulait à Léon, que Juvia lui appartenait. Mais il y avait autre chose, un peu comme du regret. De quoi ?

Ne pas y avoir pensé ? Ne pas avoir été là avec elle ? Ne pas l'avoir souhaité ?

-Pardon Juvia.

Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Grey si près d'elle. Son cœur cognait dans sa cage thoracique et il semblait même vouloir s'évader. Elle déglutit difficilement et remonta son regard pour le plonger dans celui de Grey. Ils étaient fermés.

Peut-être pourrait-elle ?

-Que veux-tu comme cadeau ? Demanda-t-il.

-Juvia n'a besoin de rien, il ne faut pas se sentir obligé seulement pour ça. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'oublier, puis c'était hier, alors, ce n'est plus l'anniversaire de Juvia de toute façon.

-Je te demande, que veux-tu pour ton non-anniversaire ?

Elle sourit timidement, c'était spécialement le genre de chose qu'elle pourrait sortir si c'était elle qui avait oublié un anniversaire, peut-être commençait-elle à déteindre sur Grey ? Elle se tortilla sur place et approcha un peu plus son corps de celui de Grey.

Il inspira longuement son parfum sans dissimuler son geste, elle rougit davantage.

-Ju… Juvia aimerait… Elle…

Les muscles de tout son corps se contractaient, elle n'oserait jamais lui demander de l'embrasser et si même elle le demanderait, jamais il n'accepterait alors autant demander quelque chose d'abordable.

-Un foulard. Lâcha-t-elle par dépit. Un blanc pour aller avec la robe que Léon-sam…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en une fraction de seconde, il venait de la couper dans sa phrase en déposant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'osait pas déplacer lentement ses mains pour les poser sur le torse de Grey. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, même ses yeux refusaient de se fermer pour profiter du moment.

Son corps refusait d'avoir ça, pas comme ça. Pas par pitié. Alors, à contrecœur, elle se sépara des lèvres si douces et parfaites de Grey.

-Juvia ne veut pas… Pas ça.

-Tu m'aimes, non ? Demanda-t-il naturellement.

Elle s'offusqua et manqua même de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-NON ! Grey-sama est un parfait imbécile ! Ca ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Ca ne doit pas être par pitié, ni être un cadeau ça doit… venir… naturellement. Juvia aime Grey-sama de tout son cœur mais ça n'était pas un baiser.

-Je ne vois pas ce que c'est un baiser si ce n'est pas ça.

Jamais elle ne su pourquoi son cerveau avait arrêté de réfléchir à ce moment là, jamais elle ne saurait pourquoi d'un seul coup son corps s'était collé contre celui du mage de glace dans une étreinte sensuelle. Ni même pourquoi elle avait emprisonné ses lèvres, sa nuque et ses cheveux.

Ouais, c'était certainement à ce moment là que son cerveau avait décidé de prendre des vacances. Ou peut-être au moment ou Grey lui-même avait décidé de laisser ses mains se balader le long de la colonne vertébrale de la mage d'eau. Sa peau sentait la pluie, il avait un toucher humide sans qu'elle ne soit mouillée pour autant, c'était très agréable. Comme la sensation d'être dans un bain chaud sans être mouillé. Ca détendait. Et à vrai dire si elle ne se frottait pas ainsi contre son aine il se serait volontiers endormit contre elle.

Juvia avait envie, _besoin, _de Grey. Là, tout de suite et peu importait l'endroit. Sa peau était froide, elle avait froid et il avait même honte d'avoir une peau si froide. Mais elle se réchauffait peu à peu, une réaction qu'il ne se qualifiait pas.

Il inspira encore une fois son parfum d'agrumes et de mer tellement agréable. Elle était très apaisante en réalité, et c'était étrange au vue de son caractère orageux. Mais là, il voulait penser à autre chose, et il le faisait très bien. Surtout lorsque son sexe réagit favorablement à la demande muette de la mage d'eau.

-Hn… Juvia.

Elle geint en entendant son prénom prononcé de cette façon par cet homme. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit davantage lorsqu'il se mit à attaquer, mordre et lécher son cou. L'une de ses mains était toujours appuyée sur sa nuque alors que l'autre explorait doucement le corps de Grey. Chaque centimètre carré l'électrisait, la rendait folle. De lui. Cet homme là était parfait. Elle eut un petit sourire en sentant une cicatrice sous ses doigts.

Puis un bruit de tissu froissé attira leurs attentions. La serviette bleue était tombée au sol et il était maintenant nu face à Juvia avec qu'il remontait lentement sa robe blanche sans même qu'il n'ait commandé ce geste. Peu importait, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, son sexe lui faisait trop délicieusement mal.

Alors il brusqua les choses, de une, il se doutait qu'elle n'était plus vierge puis… il n'avait pas envie d'attendre de toute façon. Il la renversa sur le canapé et ne prit même pas le temps de lui enlever sa robe en dentelle légèrement humide.

Ce qui était bien plus humide était ce fin tissus qui l'arrêtait à l'entrée de son sexe. Le petit corps de Juvia se cambrait, se pressait contre lui, elle en mourait d'envie. Il l'arracha d'un geste rapide et sauvage et s'inséra en elle avec peu de précautions.

Elle avait inspiré un bon coup. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire ce qu'ils faisaient, mais le geste était bien là. La cadence de Grey était effrénée, ils en avaient tellement envie, tous les deux. Tout était devenu très flou, les va-et-vient effrénés n'étaient plus en rythme.

Juvia sentait une boule se former au creux de ses reins, elle griffait et mordait Grey qui gémissait à chaque intervention de sa part. Elle était au bord d'un gouffre qu'elle ne saurait nommer, c'était encore plus profond que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Ses petites mains se pressèrent sur les hanches de Grey.

Son dos se cambra, elle se pressa contre son corps, écrasant ses seins sur le torse de Grey. Il en prit un en main, le caressant doucement, il tremblait. Elle sentit son liquide se répandre en elle, elle explosa une seconde fois sans comprendre comment cela avait été possible alors qu'il jouissait au dessus d'elle. Son visage était orgasmique, il était incroyablement beau.

Il relâcha toute la tension en s'écroulant à côté d'elle, manquant de tomber du canapé. Tout s'était enchaîné très rapidement et ils n'avaient pas réellement compris ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente de se redresser.

-Grey-sama est lourd… lâcha-t-elle difficilement.

Il se redressa un peu sur les coudes et écouta attentivement, outre leurs respirations saccadées il n'entendait plus le bruit de la pluie battre sur les fenêtres, il faisait donc de nouveau beau. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croirait maintenant ? Et que pensait-il de tout ça avant tout ? Comment leur relation allait-elle évoluer maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser ces questions, ni même de parler un peu qu'elle dormait déjà, d'ailleurs il était bien fatigué lui aussi. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, enfin, il le pensait. Tant pis si c'était une chambre d'amis. Il la déposa dans le lit et entreprit d'enlever sa robe. Elle était vraiment légère, très jolie. Léon avait bon goût, et par ce cadeau il savait qu'il lui en ferait un second lorsque Grey la verrait. Le mage de glace sourit, Juvia était vraiment attirante, sexy dans cette robe.

Il caressa lentement ses longs cheveux bleus avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il remonta les couvertures lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle frissonnait. Il eut un sourire d'enfant avant de s'endormir, un bras chichement posé sur sa poitrine. Elle aussi, elle souriait, c'était le plus parfait des non-anniversaires.


End file.
